


Taking back Control

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy, Drugged Sex, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sex Positive, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: Based on the song Killpop by Slipknot.'He could feel his soul breaking as he continues to fall waiting it all to just end.Broken.Completely, utterly, and irreversibly broken.Blood red tears blurred his vision, but whatever was left of it was soon taken as darkness engulfed him. 'Stretch loves him VERY MUCH.No one will have him.EDGE is everything .He belongs to Stretch.Besides...HE does not have a choice.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

This was it. He was going to die.  
Well, it was ether this or go back to …them  
HELL NO.  
One step after the other, his boots clicked against the hard-golden floor of judgement hall leaving a trail of blood. The dark ruby skeleton continues to fight stubbornly on through the pain but with his left arm broken, made it difficult to continue and his whole body was getting weaker by the minute.  
He finally stopped just for a moment, as he lends against the glass of the gothic like art. He groaned as he tried to push himself back up but even his arms covered in scars wouldn't obey him anymore. He couldn’t stop, THEY were coming after him. His legs were no longer screaming in protest at each movement, instead only a dull throb remained.  
Suddenly he a felt pain shoot though out his body as he is pushed though the glass by an unknown blast of energy hitting his body crashing and breaking though the glass art.  
Then he was falling in slow motion, it was as if something had slowed down time. Life was just passing him by.  
Had Papyrus the great and terrible finally reached his own limit..? After fending off dozens of monsters and then that goat bitch, this was it? He honestly thought he would die a much cooler way or maybe without a crazy psychopath chasing after him.  
The voice in his head mocked him, it sounded close like Sans, “ Give up, you’re already one foot in the grave bro. So give up. Follow example I know I did’  
He mostly ignores his bothers nagging voice but now he felt the couldn’t at this point, the truth was hard to swallow. The numbness that followed slowly engulfing him, he could see happy memories from his childhood.  
Back before the accident. Before he lost Red.  
At this point Papyrus’s body was too exhausted to care. The evil red skeleton wasn’t sure if he himself ever cared really. The only thing that had kept him pushing forward was the fact he was too stubborn and his flight instincts. Those only lasted so long, though. Most of all, it was his older brother Sans that kept him going on his bad days even know the short red skeleton even after death still bothered him.  
Why even try? He was off the deep end of no returning. It was all Papyrus’s fault after all. The will to fight gone. He felt his life flash before his eye sockets. He could feel his soul breaking as he continues to fall waiting for it all to just end.  
Broken.  
Completely, utterly, and irreversibly broken.  
Blood red tears blurred his vision, but whatever was left of it was soon taken as darkness engulfed him. 

His skull never hits the ground though. A a tall mysterious person catches Papyrus and whispers in a barely audible voice, “ how can i let you go, my love?” then the shadow figure let out a horrible laugh that lasted just a little to long.  
" not until you fucking love me" 

Besides Papyrus doesn't have a choice.

\---  
\----  
\----------

The skeleton’s sockets snapped open and he sits up in a blind panic. His body felt like lead, the magic coursing through bones was weak, he was sluggish as his mind felt foggy and muddled. It wasn’t right, not at all. He looked down at his at his body checking the damage. One question comes to his mind.  
‘ why the fuck, am I covered in rainbow stickers!?’  
Yup, he was covered in rainbow band- aids? But there was a hint that some healing magic while weak had been applied to his broken arm, only a light scare remained. He looked around at the clean room that seemed to have everything in blue and that was just weird. The red skeleton also noted he was in a race car shaped bed that was way too small even for him.  
‘ where am i?’  
‘ what is this place?’ suddenly he felt as though he was watched by something or someone? Then as if on cue, he hears a deep scary voice speak up next to him, “ morning sunshine!”  
The red skeleton slowly moves his head turning beside him, he comes face to face with a skeleton who was taller then himself. He was wearing an orange baggy hoodie with baggie jeans to match but what freaked him out the most, is the skeleton looked strangely like himself only less dark and more laid back aside from the creepy ass smile, “ WERE-WERE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP?” he narrowed his eyes at the other and doesn’t give him time to answer instead prepares to attack, He doesn’t know why but he’s getting a very bad vibe from this lazy vision of himself. What a creep. The fuck?! That can’t be possible, it must be some imposter! It had to be!  
“ STAY AWAY FROM ME!!” he ordered trying to sound intimidating but it came off as a stutter and almost meek and nearly back on the bed due to the dizziness, “ wow, easy, easy! I mean no harm! Wait…don’t you recognize me? Edge Lord?” “NO!!” the red skeleton huffed as he quickly stood his full height at 6'2 in fighting stance ready to fight if it came down to it, “ it’s me! Stretch? Duh!”, However, the orange skeleton laughed as he realized something, “ holy shit, you don’t even know your own name?” the one named Stretch asked with a snort.  
“ OF COURSE! IT’S-?!” he stopped his mind suddenly drawing a blank.  
His name?  
What was his name?  
he doesn’t even remember his own name or the life he had before. Something deep down just told him that he hadn't been happy down whatever he just came from. No memories remained but he still felt bitter, furious at the world but mostly at himself. This seems to please the orange skeleton as an ugly grin appears but he quickly hides it before the red skeleton can see it, “ THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” the other snaps. Stretch chuckled, his grin growing every moment, “ I see what your saying, you wanna bone? I could help with that”  
The red skeleton’s eye twitched, “WHAT!? NO!” “Come on, where is your sense of humor? you seem a bit on EDGE .” this world's vision of him gave a wide smirk as he lit a cigarette, “ THAT’S NOT FUNNY!” he hissed then growing under his breath, ‘ THIS IS GETTING ME NO WHERE! I NEED TO GET HIS ATTENTION TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS’ the red skeleton thinks with scowl then takes a deep death.  
“ NOW I NEED YOU TO CONCENTRATE! YOU SAID MY NAME WAS, EDGE? CORRECT? “ he says studying Stretch closely, “ tibia honest, your name is Papyrus but we call you Edge for short” Edge gave him a weird look, “ WE?” he asked with a raised brow. Stretch took a deep drag then exhale, “ wait for it-“  
The door suddenly breaks in and a small blue skeleton appears and gives an all mighty laugh while holding a tray of pancakes, “ I have arrived bro and Edge!!! The great magnificent blue is here!!!”  
Oh. Dear. Lord. Edge realized this was going to be a long ANNOYING day.


	2. Edge's report Day one

Entry 1 Day one

Feeling, annoyed and depressed. 

Blue gave me this journal telling me writing all my feelings or some shit like that. I think he likes covering everything in stickers. How childish.  
Though he seems to be a fairly good cook.  
From what the small blue skeleton explained to me. This world I have fallen into or awoke too. It’s more a Multi Universe in a matter of speaking. Next to me sat this world's version of myself… however something seems to be wrong with him. He constantly hits on me and calms we are fucking soulmates before i lost my memories.  
Bullsh#t.  
This is the forth time I’ve caught him in my personal space and it's only the first day. He starring with that creepy smile of his. Stretch seems to be very needy and doesn’t understand the meaning of personal space also I’m getting sick of his puns.  
I don’t fucking trust him with my life.  
He is everything down to the total opposite, lazy and laid back, almost as if he was stoned every hour on the hour. He even smells like it as i write this report. I had to cover my nose from the strong odor that nearly made me vomit.  
The short skeleton named Blue that explained to me the basics of their world in crayon . he seems to be much more mature out of the two and trustworthily but…if Blue is related to Stretch, did that mean I had an older brother as well? If so, was he as nice as this vision of Blue. I cannot for the life of me remember, not from the lack of trying. I’ve tried to picture what my own bother looked like in the past but I fucking just ended up with a headache and broken somehow.  
Why?  
So I asked Blue if he knew my brother or if I had a brother before losing my memory.  
Blue begins to sweat as he looks away and explains that I never had a brother and my own universe, Underfell, was destroyed by the humans in the war.  
I felt my soul nearly break at this news. Why do I feel so fucking broken? I feel so empty and lost. Did i have a family? Did they love me?!  
It upsets me even as i write this….where will I go now? My body is still in pain even when I move or walk to the Underswap brother's kitchen but I fight though it.  
I haven't told them yet but my plan is too wait until I am fully healed and hopefully able to walk in the next few days. I can’t stay here, this is not my home.  
That is all to report for my first day.  
I will report more once I learn more about these so-called humans that destroyed my world, they must have some history books around this apartment somewhere?  
-EDGE


	3. Day 5

Day 5 entry 2

Mood, confused

The Underswap brother's have been acting strange.  
More strange then normal and that's saying something.  
It's fucking weird. 

Blue and Stretch was very dead set on not letting me read the history books on humans in their living room. I even saw Stretch hide them underneath their long brown couch which he has been guarding for the past few days. When i ask about it, they dismiss me or change the subject. I wondered what could be so awful about those humans that both the brothers don’t want me to know?  
It was getting fucking ridiculous.  
I came to the conclusion that the answer lies in those books, I need to get those books and so I waited. It is now Monday, Blue is usually out training with the Captain of the royal guard while Stretch takes his smoke break around 3pm. I stood outside by the stairs wearing a baggy sweater and skinny jeans watching Stretch. By the time 2:50 rolled around, the lazy sack of bones rolled off the couch and stands up then drags his feet outside slamming door. Perfect! I quickly grabbed the books and dashed into the bathroom locking the door. I’ve been reading none stop since then and have been doing days of research on the humans since then.  
Edge’s notes:  
According to my research, Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
-One day, war broke out between the two races. I believe this is due to the fact that the prince Aisle and Prince Chara was killed by said humans.  
-After a long battle, the humans won and the monsters were locked in the underground with a magic spell.  
The War of Humans and Monsters was a legendary clash  
At the time, humans and monsters ruled the Earth. One day, humans attacked the monsters abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness: having their SOUL absorbed by a monster.  
-Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human SOUL. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human SOUL taken. Few monsters survived.  
-Eventually, the monsters surrendered, and the humans emerged victorious. The humans gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebott with a magic spell.

....that's it?  
but- but that cannot be it. What about the part where they destroyed my universe?! Blue told me my universe was destroyed by the humans!  
Something is very wrong.  
I just know it.  
When Blue gets home I will tell both of them, I’m leaving tomorrow, it may break his soul but he’ll understand, right?

-Edge


	4. You will love me

“i beg your pardon?!”  
Blue had all but yelled as his hands smashed down on the table causing it to shake, having spat out his tea all over the tablecloth in his shock while Stretch just stared, looking betrayed and almost numb. Edge didn’t think that what he had to say would have surprised him as much as it did, but Blue as well as Stretch had immediately proven the red skeleton wrong.  
“Blue, are you alright?!” Edge rose up from his wooden chair and checked over to Blue's side, and began rapidly patting his back.  
“yes... i’m fine...” His voice still sounded hoarse from all his sputtering. “you're really leaving? ”  
Edge let out a deep sight that he didn’t know he was holding. His injuries had healed entirely, it was time to leave and find answers, Edge understood that he was overstaying his welcome and it was time for him to leave. He spent basically every single waking moment by Stretch and Blue’s side.

Not by choice which annoyed Edge to no end.  
They wouldn’t even let him go outside and honestly he had grown tired of Stretch constantly watching him. Also all of his underwear was turning up missing as of late, this was not the sort of life that he should live. The red skeleton couldn’t keep imposing on them like this, no matter how much Blue insisted/ peer pressured that Edge wasn’t. Blue was just too kind for his own good.  
Telling them of his plans to go was easier said then done. He was hoping to break it to them easy and gently, if he could help it – he had to be firm with both of them and made his intentions clear and show no indication of hesitation or doubt, otherwise Blue or Stretch might just beg him to stay or worse, cry, “ I WILL BE LEAVING TODAY, I THANK YOU BOTH FOR YOU LETTING ME STAY HERE”  
The life in both Stetch and Blue’s eyes seemed to fade. The blue skeleton appeared utterly miserable at the revelation that Edge was indeed leaving, and Edge thinks he has been a little too hash. However, Blue managed to muster a smile for him while Stretch sat there, eye-socket twitching as he heard the voices in his skull. Blue finally speaks up, “but before you go, would you at least have one last dinner with us?”  
Stretch looked at his brother shocked then it was replaced with a wide grin that sent chills down Edge’s spine, “ your special taco's, bro?”  
The two shared a look as Blue nodded at his brother.  
Edge blinks finding the behavior odd? He was expecting the worse from Stretch. He hums over this and nodes, how could he turn away such an innocent request, besides couldn’t hurt to have one last meal.  
Blue had asked Edge to wait in the living room for them while Stretch ‘helped’ his brother in the kitchen. The two disappeared then came back with a plat of tacos. After Edge had started eating his taco, Stretch seats down just a little to close for comfort and this pisses Edge off.  
He told Stretch he didn’t want to be touch.  
Edge eyed him out of his peripheral vision as the red skeleton began to squirm in his grasp. Stretch grinned, exhaling a huff before releasing him. Edge stands up stumbling away, whipping around to face him and taking in deep, ragged breaths.  
Edge growled again as a final warning, “I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING SOUL MATE, GET IT THOUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!”  
Stretch’s grin tightened, stretching almost impossibly wide, magic orange pupils constricting mixing with ruby red magic. Tucking his hands into his huddie pockets, shoulders hunched low and eyes never leaving Edge, he stood and began to stalk slowly around him  
Edge followed him the whole time, turning in place with him and holding his staring contest. He tried to remain strong, bold… but something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Why had no one else eaten their taco?! The plate sat there untouched. Edge was struck with a sudden and overpowering sensation of drowsiness and dizziness. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and Stretch’s voice was beginning to sound far away even though he was right next to him.  
he reached out to weakly clutch onto his sleeve, and he stopped mid-sentence.  
“ what’s wrong, sweetheart?”  
“ ... I... I CAN’T…MOVE MY BODY” Edge mumbled, his words sounding slurred to his own ears.  
“can’t what? Speak up?” the orange skeleton questioned with a cruel laugh. Blue sat his tea down and watched Edge fall in the arms of his brother just in time before he collapse onto the living room floor.  
"i’m sorry... i’m so, so sorry...” Blue looked to be on the verge of tears; Edge wasn’t sure why he would be saying he was sorry – what did they do him?!  
“I’M... I CAN’T SEE... I CAN’T CONTROL MY MAGIC...”he fought against the darkness of sleep that threatened to overtake hIm, but it was all in vain, he realized.  
“ I’M FALLING ….ASLEEP”  
Then everything. Went. Black.  
When he finally awoke from what had felt like a drug trip, the first thing that came into Edge’s steadily returning vision was the familiar walls of the younger brother's room and Blue's worried face hovering over him, his eyelights having been reduced to tiny trembling pinpricks. The relief that washed over his expression was instantaneous, letting out a sigh of repose as he reached out to tenderly cradle his cheek bone.  
“ oh thank the gods, how are you feeling? ...speak to me, darling.”  
“ Blue...” he spoke in a dry whisper, still feeling lightheaded and his body numb.  
“...that unpleasant sensation of yours might go away in a few minutes. i hope... but Edge...? i think it might be best if you stay with us for a while longer, until you recover from this. maybe a few more days? on the chance that this might happen again?”  
“ WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU…BABBLING ABOUT?” he groaned, his body feeling heavy as lead but he tries to lift himself but is stopped. He hears the rattling of chains and this causes Edge’s eyes to snap open as he realized something…..  
His arms and legs are tied to the bed.


	5. He does not have a choice

Stretch and Blue had a problem. A obsession if you will.

The swap-brothers earliest memories were of labs, tests, and of their father.  
In a way, he did create them after all. Stretch and Blue remember doctors, experiments, and broken bones. Stretch was….broken. His father, Dr.Gaster and the other doctors were trying to fix his soul. Gaster tried to explain to Stretch what was WRONG with him. His disorder. They tried to explain what made him different from the other small monsters.  
Stretch didn’t understand.  
One fateful morning, he overheard the doctors tell Gaster that they could not fix Stretch, the project was a failure. They said, “ He will never be a normal skeleton or live a normal life in the underground”  
There was even a 50% chance that Blue could end up the same way.  
An accident happens in the core and Gaster is gone, it’s like he never existed in the first place. After that, the two small skeletons move in with queen Torial. As they grew older, Stretch began to understand what was wrong with him. He noticed from the other teen monsters including his own brother that they would get ANGRY, SAD, AND HAPPY but Stretch never felt these things. He only felt empty. Devoid of emotion. Hallow. Incomplete, like a piece to a puzzle was missing. Blue desperately wanted to make his little brother happy, he tried EVERYTHING. Blue even told him stories to help him, “ One day you will met someone special, who will make you feel love and complete” He would say.  
But nothing worked.  
Stretch never felt happy, but he did feel pity for his brother, his poor brother who only wanted to make him happy. He did not want his brother to worry anymore so Stretch pretended to be happy and normal. They finally became a normal family.  
But...

Stretch believed his brother knew the truth, that deep down in his soul he knew the truth that Stretch was pretending. While Blue would work side-jobs, Stretch would go to the nearest high school where he would get bullied constantly. They bullied him because Stretch was strange to them. It was, inconvenient need less to say. He quickly realized that if he wanted to be treated better, he had to start acting like the other monsters. So he pretend to be normal at school and the bullying stopped. Stretch learned that day, that everything was easier if he pretended to be friends and have hobbies. Soon enough, he was pretending ALL THE DAMN TIME. He tell puns with a big grin, he would flirt, act charming. he would act lazy and like he cared when someone was upset.

But it was all fake. Like wearing a mask. 

Stretch felt nothing, the only thing he felt was emptiness in his soul. As he grew older, Stretch resented his ‘disorder.’ He wanted to feel, he wanted to SEE, HE WANTED TO FEEL ANYTHING. He tried doing ANYTHING in order to feel at least something. Shame, regret, or sadness. He wanted to feel something, anything. No matter what the cost.  
But nothing worked. 

That was the first time, Stretch tried drugs and ended up killing a child in the process. Lucky for him Blue helped him burry the body but Stretch felt nothing. No matter what he did, no matter how extreme. He could not feel anything. He would often remember the story Blue would tell him as a child, “ you will find someone special, someday” Stretch thought about that story every day. It was the only thing he had to look forward too. Meeting the person who would save him, FIX HIM! Complete him.  
Then one day, their worlds combined together and that’s when he and his brother met HIM. Another Papyrus which he called by the name Edge for short, he was different, he was cute and prefect. Stretch finally found him. He must not lose him. So he chase him down nearly killing him with Blue’s help of course but Stretch was not mad in fact it helped slowed down the fast red skeleton.  
He loves Edge very much.  
No one can have him.  
Edge is everything!  
He is worth risking any price.  
After all Edge does not have a choice.  
He will love Stretch.  
\------  
\---  
-  
They were soul mates. It was fate. Despite the fact, Edge lost his memory but It made it easier to lie to him.  
But things don’t always go as planned.  
Edge’s body felt numb from the pain, being chained to a bed wasn't easy, specially when he was resisting so much, Blue had to drugged his food in order to chain his hands and legs to the bed but this didn’t stop Edge from kicking or trying to punch Stretch or Blue.  
Who could fucking blame him?, Stretch was the mastermind who went all crazy and Blue murdered his friends in cold blood, it made Edge angry and sad at the same time.  
He sighed and glanced over at the door when it opened, Stretch walked in with that big psychotic grin. The red skeleton swore he would go mad if he stayed any longer in there.  
"Hello my love~ are you comfortable? No?” he gave a insane laugh, “ LET ME GO!" Edge ordered harshly. However Stretch waved his finger, “ don’t worry my angel of darkness, I’ll take care of you…and you won’t ever leave us again”  
Edge growled and turned away from him, Stretch chuckled and walked over to the bed with a plate of food , it looked so good Edge's stomach growled making him blush sightly embarrassed and Stretch to give a real genuine laugh.  
Edge glared at him expecting him to free his chains so he could eat but instead Stretch grabbed the fork with food and held it close to his face.  
"Open up~"  
He must be fucking joking! If looks could kill Stretch would be dust at Edge’s feet by now, he clenched his sharp teeth before giving in and opening his mouth. Stretch seemed happy that Edge listened to him but the dark skeleton knew better than to act cocky with someone who could kill him with a snap of his fingers.  
He continued to feed Edge until he was done and gave him water. He walked out with the plate and closed the door while humming a tone.  
Edge began looking around for anything he could use to loose or cut the chains, he cursed under his breath when he found nothing he gave out a frustrated groan, then began to think about his brother and Underfell.  
Had Blue and Stretch killed them all? He didn’t know but felt his hate grow for the two brothers.  
He shook his head, no time for that! He started to think of a plan to get out of here, no way in hell was he gonna fucking stay there with two crazy murderers explaining they only wanted to keep him safe from the outside world because they loved him.  
It was all bullsh#t to Edge.  
This wasn’t love, it was an obsession.  
The days passed by like nothing, Edge tap his finger tip against the head board as he waited for the brothers to come and give him his daily meal. He planned up to this point, tell Blue or Stretch he wanted to go to the bathroom and needed a bit of privacy, convince them with a kiss.  
He prepared himself but felt a bit uneasy and waited for the brothers to come in the room, they did, looking at him with those empty eyes that seemed to shine with light only for Edge. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the two walked over holding the plate and after feeding Blue cleans his month then they headed towards the door.  
"WAIT BLUE! STRETCH!"  
They looked at him surprised, a blush forming on his face, it has been long since Edge called their name and didn't do it to curse or insult both of them. They hurriedly went towards Edge. Nearly tripping over themselves.  
"Y-Yes? What is it love?"  
“ Anything you want!”  
Edge bit his bottom lip looking down and avoided their gaze, his cheeks turned a bit red and Stetch really needed a camera right now right there, They waited for his response.  
".. I NEED TO USE THE LAVATORY..."  
The two looked at each other unsure then Blue sighed with a soft smile and pulled out a key unlocking the chains-  
Edge smirked when he wasn't looking, then punches Blue in the stomach and runs for the door and into the hall way. Stretch chased after him


	6. Little pigs little pigs

‘How did i get dragged into this? ‘ he thought laying in his little brother’s messy room after getting hit in the stomach. If his father were alive today, he would call it a obsession. Oh what cruel irony. Why? He would ask Blue, why did you do it?  
Failure.  
Blue was a failure in his father’s eyes. He would always be a failure.  
He failed his brother who wasn’t normal and all he wanted was to keep everyone safe. Blue pushed himself over the limit at times just to make Stretch happy even making made up stories to help him on his bad days. However, nothing seemed to work even to change Stretch. Who often pretend to be happy and for a while it worked until when they were teenagers the bullying started and then drugs played a big part as well.  
That night Stretch came home covered in blood and holding a dead monster child in his arms. Blue was needless to say terrified as he stared at his little brother who know towered over him in size, “You’re mad at me for being late?” Stretch asked in a monotone voice.  
“No, No! of course not! “  
“Blue...I think the kid is dead” Stretch sounds confused and his words almost slurred. That was a understatement. Blue quickly places a hand on his shoulder and smiles weakly, “ It’’s ok, no serious harm done…but let’s never talk about this again” Blue says in serious tone.  
They buried the child in the back yard. Dumping the dust into a box where they bury it in the ground.  
Stretch didn’t seem to care instead he just pretended to smile. Blue often called him the great pretender. All is well. Nothing new.  
Until one day, everything changed when they met the Fell brothers. Blue almost felt his soul beat with lust as his blue eyes set on the tallest. Edge and Red they called themselves and they were from the Underfell universe. This tall dark red skeleton has become his masterpiece, and Blue was the unknown author.  
He won’t let anything chip away at his creation.  
Especially this guy. RED the older brother.  
He’s standing behind Edge, determination obvious on his face and with a fierce urge to bite into the skin on Edge’s spine. It was clear by the body language that Red wanted to fuck his younger brother. Blue can see it in the red older skeleton’s eyes, the way they’re focused on his EDGE. He leans forward, and Blue’s protective glands swell in his throat. Although they were several feet away , Blue lean in, as he did, but with anticipation to lurch.  
Edge’s fingers lingered over his soft light frown. Blue noticed his brother had been studying those lips and anything that comes near them for months now. Blue hangs out with the Underfell brother’s as often as he could but keeps his true feelings about Edge to himself in hopes of not hurting their friendship. It’s more than a crush. He would even find pairs of underwear in his brother’s room that did not belong to his brother. Strange.  
Meanwhile, Stretch laid down flat on his couch then runs his fingers though the lacy black and red panties then brings it to his face and sniffs the undergarments that held the strong musk that belong to Edge,“6.346 days... 2 hours... 37 minutes... 46 seconds... my inner clock counts. why each and one Minute I was in love with that my angel of darkness. Why oh why do you plague my thoughts Angel what should I do, my heart is torn apart when I'm not with you !" right then Stretch monologue paused for a moment as he spotted his older brother standing infront of him in their living room.  
This wasn’t the first time he walked in on Stretch talking to himself.  
In a very unhealthy matter.  
The word obsession comes to his mind as his young brother would go on and on about Edge until one dark stormy night he asks a favor of Blue.  
“ you want me to do what?” Blue asked sounding confused, “ I thought you asked me, to kill Red? “  
“ did I stutter?” he asked point blank. This went against everything he stood for including losing a chance at the royal guard, “ brother…you can’t-this isn’t healthily, you need help-“ “ don’t you want me to be happy? I guess you want me to be alone and for Edge to be with someone else” Stretch spoke coldly toward his brother.  
“ no! That’s- that’s not true! “ Blue makes the mistake of stuttering his word, he hopes his brother didn’t notice. But he did, “ could have fooled me, if you truly cared and want to make me happy then you would do it no questions asked” Stretch hisses at Blue berating the small skeleton, “ don’t you want to go on that date with Edge? “  
“ er, yeah but…do we really gotta kill his brother? “  
“ Blue, Blue” he tsked shaking his head, “ Red is clearly trying to take Edge away from us and he's just a town drunk that's built his life on judgment and causing pain”  
His older brother stupidly agrees to the evil deed.  
Stretch pretends to be happy for his brother but on the inside he only felt empty. The only time he felt happiness was when Edge was close by.

All that morning, Blue kept telling himself:  
He can do it.  
This is for Edge and Stretch.  
The two sat near by Stretch’s station both covered in dust and died blood while playing the waiting game until they spot the short red skeleton riding on his skateboard. Stretch gives a wicked smile and sends a glowing orange femur, impaling Red and pinning him to a tree, “ got him!” he shouts gleefully.  
Determination. What an addicting drug it has revealed itself to be. Now it appears Blue couldn't get enough of the stuff. It started off so simple... Just hurt a couple of small tiny monsters... That was it.  
Now though...after Blue killed the first time and gained up his LV. It became much easier to kill again. Stretch left most of the killing to Blue anyways, so the orange skeleton didn’t have a high LV.  
No matter how hard they begged. Cried. Screamed. Blue didn't stop. He didn't hesitate. This is what he was now.  
And it even started to feel good. This overwhelming sensation of authority, Blue was always known as the PUSH OVER. he now grasped this feeling within his boney fingers. He knew Red had to be terrified of him and Stretch.  
He still had dust stains embedded into his solider clothing. The peaceful snowfall did make it seem much better, if you ignored the piles of citizens being blown away with the wind.  
With a wave of his hand, Blue activated the strange menu-like projection appearing in front of him. Stretch took a drag from his cigarette then exhaled giving a low whistle, “ wow bro, L.O.V.E is at 19. I didn’t think ya had it in your bones” 

“ would you stop with your terrible puns! This is serious!” Blue snaps at him then goes looking after Red to make sure the deed had been done but after hours of searching they found Red’s jacket. It was clean but they found no body with the jacket. 

They assume Red was dead and went after Edge.  
\----  
\---  
\----

Stretch chases after his beloved who disappears when he reaches the kitchen.  
True Edge was, what was the word? Ah! Stubborn! He was just a little stubborn, it hurt Stretch and made him very angry but Stretch just had to prove to him and he would not hurt Edge, no, no of course not, he would make Edge see how much they were meant to be. How much Stretch loved him and if he is a good boy maybe he’ll get laid or not. Tonight had to be perfect and he knew Edge has never had sex before.  
Someone as dark as Edge never had sex, who knew?  
Therefore, Stretch and Blue would be his first and his only! They would make love right here but first, he had to find his little-scared Skeleton. After breaking the door down to the basement Stretch with Blue following behind as they started their search high and low in the dark creepy basement, “ come out! come out ! Where ever you are! come on out sweetheart! We love you so much!” Stretch cooed as he continued his flipping over the boxes and even knocking over some objects. Oh, Blue wished he wouldn’t lose his temper like this but to be fair, Edge is overreacting and- Suddenly the two brother’s hears a creek and they stop their search then look towards the CLOSET. Stretch walks slowly up to it then shakes the doorknob finding it locked. Then knocks on it with three little light knocks as an crazy grin grew wide across his face, “ little pigs, little pigs, let me COME IN!” He asked in a sinister tone.  
Edge holds his breath , he slowly backed away from the door and didn’t reply as he prepared his red magic bone attack.

Stretch wicked smile only grows if that’s possible as he hears movement, “not by the hairs on your chinny, chinny chins?” Stretch says in a teasing tone and takes a step back, “then I'll huff, I'll puff and I’LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN!” then SMASH! Using his foot he smashes a hole in the closet. He hears a high scream that belongs to Edge from the other side of the door as he breaks the door in with another couple kicks. Just wait til they gets their hands on him and then he’ll really make Edge scream Blue thinks to himself as he watches his brother break the door down. the door finally gives away with one last kick. Stretch is about to make his grand entrance to pick up Edge in his strong arms and teleport them back to the bedroom- Stretch feels a pain in the shoulder as he’s pushed back and hit to the ground with a bone attack.  
Edge had attacked him.


	7. Hooked on a Feeling

The red shaken tall skeleton poked his head out from the now broken closet and looked down at the orange skeleton to check to see if his plan really worked. Stretch’s eyes sockets are shut and he appeared to be unmoving with his shoulder bleeding into the orange hoodie he wore. Edge made a run for the door but he doesn’t even get as far as pass the stairs before he is lifted into the air as the light blue magic suddenly appears around him and he starts to struggle but to his horror, he realizes he can’t move. Edge tries to call out for help but he can’t even make a sound, “ SWEETHEART. That was not a nice thing to do!” He hears the angry voice of Blue, “ Sweetheart, WE LOVE YOU. Why did you try to leave!?” he asked innocently sounding like a kicked puppy Meanwhile, Stretch regains consciousness and pulls out the bone attack from his shoulder then points it towards Edge while grabbing his slender neck, “ brother are you okay?” Blue asked concerned, “ meh, I’ve definitely been in better shape” Stretch cracks a pun then Blue laughs like a crazy monster on drugs with tears falling down, “ Oh! Ha! Hahah!” then he yells, “ Brother! I had just a WONDERFUL IDEA!” then whispers against Stetch’s skull and whatever he had said made a grin form on the orange skeleton.  
Edge felt his sins crawling down his back. Something told him he was going to have a bad time.  
Blue makes it sound as if it’s the best idea ever and goes to the old record player near the wall and plays one of the many records which Edge doesn’t find the least bit charming, “ you're so cool bro” Stretch comments as the soft music began to play then snaps his fingers and Edge felt a heavy weight on his soul that’s him down and pins him on the cold wooden floor and his two captors appears beside him with a cruel smile still in place and Edge finally finds he can talk, “ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?” Blue places a finger against Edge’s lips shushing him, “ Don’t worry my lovely rose, we are gonna make you feel good” the thought of rape grew in Edge’s mind at the sound of those words but make no mistake if he was going to be raped then he wasn’t going to go out without a fight.  
Edge bits down hard on the finger until he drew blood, “ You-you!!” the blue skeleton slaps him across the face hard, “ you ungratful- that was rude! You need to be taught some MANNERS!” Blue somehow makes ‘ teaching someone some manners’ sound bloodily threatening. Stretch smirks at Blue as he pulls something from his hoddie jacket that even Edge couldn’t make it out at first until it was too late. It was a drug syringe used in labs and for drug users, it appeared to be full of a pink liquid. Without warning Stretch stabs, right into Edge right eye socket, twisting it as the needle pierced the back of Edge's skull through his brain.  
The red skeleton screamed at the top of his lungs, it hurt so much as the liquid filled from his eye socket to his body the only thing, he hears is the ringing.  
Was….was that hooked on a feeling? Playing in the background?!!!  
The fuck!??? Who plays a song like that at a time like this!?  
Stretch kisses him deeply swallowing his screams then pulls away and rips the nasty syringe out from his socket, putting it back in his jacket pocket, “ relax and I promise it will feel good in a second” he cooed as he nuzzled Edge's cheek and as promised Edge’s cries of pain and terror died down and turned to dried whispers while panting heavily, “ how do you feel, Edge?” Blue asked keeping his eyes on the red skeleton noticing the red blush across his face, “I-I feel very hot and strange, what did you do to me!?“ Edge shirked breathing heavily. Blue's eye sockets turn into little glowing hearts at the answer, ‘ so beautiful’ he thinks then licks his cheek up to his skull, “ let me take a look, Edgy” “ N-No don’t-” Edge tires to fight against him pushing him away but the drug that Stretch gave him is too strong and makes him weak but most of all Edge is slowly going into his first heat, “ why not? Are ya scared of the big bad wolf?” Stretch asked playfully showing off his creepy smile and Edge turns his head away, “ Don’t do this! I have n-never done-” Blue and Stretch laugh in his face. Blue gets in between his legs and starts to rub in between his legs, “ My, My, how wet you are my dear” he licks his teeth and Edge bits his lip to stop his own moaning, his mind now in a fog then Stretch helps Blue remove Edge’s tight pants. Blue sticks two fingers into the already formed pussy causing Edge gasped not expecting that , “ My, My, what a warm and beautiful pussy ya have my dear" Blue continues the foreplay while Edge tries weakly to push Blue's fingers away, “ oh, Please! Ah! Stop this at once!” he begged, “ I feel so-so-” “ doesn’t it feel good?” Blue fingered faster and it’s clear on Edge’s face that he is enjoying it, “ Ah-ah shut up-” Edge mews but covered his mouth with his hands however Stretch appears behind him and removes them and pins him to the bed while his older brother fingered him deeper and harder, “ Now, Now, not of that” he scolded him like a child while waving his finger, “ but-but!” Edge tires one last time but it does no good as Stretch lends down catching his lips in a heated kiss and his orange tongue licking every inch of Edge’s mouth, “ Mmmmm!” He moaned as he wrapped his tongue around Edge’s red glowing tongue. Edge eyes widen in shock looking on in complete horror as Blue slides his own pants off, “ wait-wait what are you doing?!!” Edge cries out, Blue ignores the slender skeleton and until he was in between his legs and started nibbling while sticking his slimly blue tongue down the warm pussy and begins to play with himself as he stokes his glowing blue dick, ‘ He tastes so beautiful!’ Blue continues his meal eating the poor helpless skeleton out who tries to push him away but it’s a losing battle. The hands that should have pushed Blue away, only ended up grabbing his skull and thrusting his pussy into the crazy stalkers mouth, the legs that should fight only ended up on Blue’s shoulders. Edge tired to turn away and called out for help or for his brother to save him!  
His voice betrays him and Edge only ends up calling and begging for Blue. He ends up coming in his mouth and Blue licking all his juices, making Edge shake with a strange feeling. Blue standing up wiping his mouth of the left over love juice's then crawls back on top of Edge looking down at him as Blue stands on top him with a wide smile and hearts are in still in his eyes and rubs Edge’s cheek with his thumb, “ brother! He called my name! He does love me!” He giggles, ” I’m going to make this night magical when we make love for the first time” he flips Edge on his stomach.  
Edge tries to turn his head to get a better look. Stretch, who was palming himself through his shorts at Edge's display, now tugs down the baggy shorts down just enough to free his cock. Stretch pumps his erection a few times before pressing the tip to Edge’s teeth.  
“Get to multitasking ”  
Edge went through a mix of emotions right then from confused, to realization, to terror. Stretch loved how scared his beloved looked as he lay helpless on the basement floor pinned down. The thought of Edge loving him and his brother back was just the icing on the cake. Stretch forces his dick into edges, " and Edge, sweetheart" he said in a serious tone, " don't even think of biting down!"  
Edge glares up at him in a defiant matter but decided to play smart. He would struggle but he will not bit. Yet.  
Edge sucked on his cock then he suddenly screams in pain as soon as Blue shoved his dry dick fully inside his pussy, “ ooh!! Wow! Brother this is amazing!!” excitement fills the blue skeleton’s gut as the walls of the red pussy hugged his dick tightly. It was as though it was made just for him, He’s so close he can smell him as Blue wraps his arms around his slender hips, “ Oh Edgy! I love you!” he whispered in the other’s ear.  
Edge was sobbing quietly as his magic is pushed to the limit his soul is beating so fast that Edge can hardly breath, “YOU- YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK IT ASSHOLE!” he tried to warn them but he could barely speak more than a dry whisper and Stretch's cock blocked whatever words Edge was trying to say.  
Whatever Stretch had put in his body, was making him weaker and hotter by every moment. It made him crave for something his body just didn’t know what IT was he is supposed to beg for? but he needed it and just wanted this nightmare end.  
AND WILL ANYONE TURN OFF THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!


	8. Time is not on his side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has survived!?

Red stared sadly at the nearly faded picture in his hands. It was the last picture the two had before the accident and he lost his baby brother . Sans was nearly 29 now and his brother had just turned 16. Red sat next to Edge flipping off the camera man as the youngest skeleton held a book in front of him trying not to laugh at his brother’s attempts of amusement, both skeletons were grinning at the camera. The picture had been taken by…..  
A trader.  
A liar.  
Stalker.  
both brother’s had wrongly and regretfully put trust in. Red balmed himself, they had seemed so trusting in the beginning but there were signs. However, Red had ingored it and wrote off the odd and clingy behavior. There was even a plan to move to the friendly AU and start a new life.  
Edge needed it.  
Red runs his fingers over the small annoyed grin of the tall skeleton. it was the last good memory he had. They'd gone on a picnic to Waterfall in Underswap. Red smiled slightly at the memory before frowning again and putting the picture back in his wallet and pushing himself up against the wall of a near by building and hugging his knees to his chest while trying to hold back the tears.  
Red tried so hard to ignore those…unnatural feelings for his brother.  
He didn’t hate his brother. No. Red had pretty much raised him on his own in an uncaring world. If anything, Edge was so innocent even now in a way Edge had that innocence which Red had tired so hard to keep in the youngest back then but the brothers would fight in public. They had too. It was a front to keep Red and even Edge safe. Edge was always out on hunts for the human and when he was in public he was constantly bitching and yelling at Red and in return, Red would smack him across the face but it was clear both brothers were holding back.  
Joining the royal guard was like joining a gang of killers and Edge was the mop boss.  
Love was a sign of weakness and while many would call Red weak and the bad brother would beat on his baby brother. Red regrets it. He in a sick way love his brother more then he should.  
He wanted to fuck Edge.  
No. He wanted to give him the world and he wanted to make love to Edge. Red shook his head, “ stop, don’t even think about that” his mind would stubbornly tell him. Red hated, no, despised the royal guard and his own home for putting his brother in danger. But most of all, 90% of his hate was aimed on the Underswap brothers. For stealing his brother from him. The skeleton let out a small whimper. What he hated was how absolutely terrifying it was when they attempted to kill him and left him for dead. he was pissed, no, beyond that when he came home to a trail of blood leading to judgement hall and a broken window and Edge was no where in sight.  
Red cried to the heavens, he screamed and killed the nearest monster taking his grief and rage out on them.  
Red shivered, as a memory played in his mind when Edge warned him about his temper getting Red into trouble one day. My how the tables had turned. He was starting to miss Edge's nagging. Even now he can hear one of Edge's speeches as Red lights a cigar. There were times where he and a small Edge would just goof off. Another whimper escaped him and he felt tears fill his eye sockets. He bit back the screams and wails that wanted to escape. Fuck, he was gonna makes those two who dared kidnapped Edge pay and if they so much as dared even touched Edge. Red would dust them. Though, he honestly wondered how Edge would react. Would Edge hate him? Would his brother finally see how badly Red craved to have his brother back?  
He ignores those questions.  
Red puts put his cancer stick out and stands on up in his sneakers. His bones rattled as he shook from the force of keeping himself from giving himself away in his hiding spot by running in and just killing the two sick brothers. Those sick fucking assholes. He felt his eye light up and burn in his left socket as his magic flared up. He sighs and pushes his anger down. Later he told himself, all in due time. With that he continues his journey after awhile whether it was on instinct he feels a source of red magic. He noted it was very weak which was a sign of low Hp. He runs towards it while trying to keep hold and trace of the red magic.  
The magic was fading by the minute which means, Edge was in great danger, he had to hurry.  
He didn’t have much time.


	9. The hero arrives in.

Blue went faster and harder his grip on his lover's hands tighten to where Edge cries out in pain. He groans against his skull as he finally hits Edge’s sweet spot and the other cries out more in pure ecstasy that overpowered the pain, “ this is getting boring” Stretch pulled his groin out of Edges month.  
Thank fucking god  
This feeling is short lived as Edge fills something warm fill him,“ Oh. Oh my god” Edge is shaking. He’s disgusted and broken. More then he was before. The drug is wearing off and the echo pussy has faded away as he brings his knees to his chest as blue cum leaks out of his body and Edges tears fall and hit the dirty white bed sheets as the horror of the situation began to rear its ugly head.  
Blue did not wear a condom and came inside him.

Blue works Edge’s sweater up. The skeleton’s cracked soul is somehow barely glowing. “Remember the plan, bro.” Stretch warns.  
Blue nodes, of course he remembered, it had been his idea after all. Edge eyes glow angry and tries to fight the drug and get away from the two.  
“Give me your soul.” Stretch held out his hand.  
Edge though still a little dizzy hisses in warning, “No” he says with any second thoughts. Stretch at first scowled but Blue placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, “ calm yourself brother, he must be willing to do it other wise the soul bond will not work”  
Both monsters or in this case all three monsters had to be willing. However there were other ways of making Edge willing.  
Blue smiles at Edge and places a hand on his chest where his soul would be, “ please have no fear, we only want to be closer to you and if your willing we will even let you go outside”  
Edge narrowed his eyes at the blue skeleton. It was a lie. They knew Edge did not love them and never will.  
All he wanted was to see was his own brother. That is if his brother was even still alive or did he even have one? He feels a warmth in his soul as a short red skeleton came picture came to his mind.  
It was almost like a memory but it’s gone as quickly as it came.  
Suddenly, his soul beats and summons forward at the memory and on its own no less. Edge did not mean to summon it much less know how. Blue grabs it and cradles it in his hands, feels the flashes of fear and to attack but there was something else, the soul was showing sighs of having been abused and wanting clashing into each other.  
Blue brings forth his own soul, the light cotton candy blue that was the same size as Edge. Stretch even summons hiss own, the soul his youngest brother has is gray.  
It has no glow or color which is just a dark gray.  
Carefully, Blue brings all three souls together. Blue concentrates, exerting his soul’s energy over Edges and ignores the Red skeleton’s cries.  
The crazy skeleton Stretch noticed Edge’s tears as the tall skinny red skeleton sat there curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Stretch feels his soul crack, he NEVER wants to see his beloved sad. he lends down placing his hands on each side of Edges soft cheeks whipping away his tears, “Please don’t cry, my love. Please, oh please don’t cry” He speaks in a soothing voice. Stretch pours his soul out to Edge trying to merge his soul with Edge-  
A loud noise of the basement door breaking in comes from the top of the stairs. All three turn to the monster who dares break in. Blue and Stretchs eyes widen in shock and disbelief, “It can’t be” Blue says out loud while Stretch began to shake. It was as if they had seen a ghost but to Edge it was an angel who looked like a anti-hero. He was a short skeleton dressed in a black fluffy jacket with a red undershirt and black basket ball pants with an ugly scowl the skeleton cracked his knuckles and came rushing in grabbing Stretch and beating his skull in. They were so close. They just needed more time Blue thinks-before he can finish that train of thought, Red grabs Blue and holds his fist back getting ready to beat the ever loving hell out of him.  
But he doesn’t, he stops and looks at Edge who is watching in shock while sniffing.  
Red glares back at Blue and growls in a dangerous tone while staring though his soul, “ Get out” then throws him to the side beside Stretch and the two run out. He would make them pay. The police would deal with them soon enough. Right now, he needed to help Edge. He takes off his jacket and places it around the tall shaken skeleton who flitches upon touch. Red feels his soul almost break at the sight as it is clear that Edge has been used and raped.  
Red wanted to KILL THEM but he knew he would be no better then the two who took his brother’s innocence, “ come on sweetheart, let’s get you home”  
Home? Edge wondered, did they have a home?  
His bones began to shake as Red tried to pick him up but stops realizing this was going to be tougher then he thought, “ okay-okay. Let’s just take this slow” Red slowly backs away giving Edge space, “ do you think you can walk for now? “ he asked and Edge attempted to stand but he is still dizzy from the drug Stretch had given him. Red notices and raises an eye at him, “ are you okay? They didn’t hurt you too bad!”  
“ I don’t know, my eye still hurts from the drug they gave me”  
Red face darken then, “ they drugged you!? I’ll fucking murder those basters” he swears it and knocks over some near by boxes.


	10. The aftermath part 1

the pounding of pouring rain on the window and a snoring short skeleton was all could be heard in the studio apartment. Suddenly, the red skeleton woke with a start as a strange sound disturbed his sleep. Red annoyed sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the studio apartment he shared with his little brother Edge in Undertale, still half asleep and he tried to locate the noise that had woke him up. When he heard the noise again he was suddenly wide awake once he realized what the noise was, it was the sound of someone talking in their sleep…no not talking, it sounded more like someone crying out for help, and that someone was his brother Edge the skeleton.

Oh shit. No, no, no! Not again!.  
Concerned, Red quickly threw his covers aside and walked over to Edge’s bed. Yup, he was right, Edge sweating, tossing and turning under his comforter, he had already kicked off his sheets.  
"No please stop…no more!" Edge moaned in his sleep as he twisted his body.  
"Sweetheart! Wake up!." Red yelled, gently shaking his brother's shoulder to try and wake him from his nightmare.  
"No!! Don’t touch me!” Edge screamed this time in response to Red's touch. Red quickly let go of Edge's shoulder in shock. Shit this was the worse nightmare out of all of them. He had never seen his brother act like this in the part, which worried him even more.  
It had been 2 weeks since Red had found and rescued Edge. 2 weeks of never ending nightmares of what the Underswap brothers did to him. Not only that but it was hard to hear that Edge did not remember him. He had lost his memory. It was a long and painful journey.  
Little by little, Edge gained a new memory every week but one thing was clear. Edge was not okay.  
"It's okay Edge, it's just me, come on wake up, it's okay." Red said, cautiously rubbing Edge's arm in a comforting manner so he wouldn't cause his brother to scream again.  
"Please sweetheart, wake up." Red pleaded, his eyes filled with red tears.

Shit shit shit, what was he supposed to do!?  
Finally, Edge screamed sitting up in bed quickly. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He looked around then relaxed realizing it was a dream, it wasn't until then that he noticed Red sitting by his bed with a panicked expression on his face.  
"That’s the third time in two weeks in a row, are you okay?" Red asked staring at Edge, who closed his eyes for a second, then turned away from his brother embarrassed.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a that dream, I’m sorry if I woke you." Edge said for once he speaks in a quiet tone and closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Red called bullshit and didn't seem convinced.  
"The one about THEM or was it a new one?" Red asked as he goes into the kitchen to make coco, Edge said it was both.  
“ is your soul hurting?" Red asked as he returns and crossed the room holding two mugs.  
Edge nodded, trying to swallow back the pain. "Some." He lied.  
Red took his pain medication from the cabinet and offered them to him. He had taken Edge to Undertales royal scientist. Who tested Edge and it showed positive on Edges soul for abuse.  
"I don't want them. It's like my head is filled with dope also my soul don't hurt much." Edge stated.  
Red looked crossly at him. "Let me know if the pain gets worse, OK?"  
"OK." Edge replied.  
He took a seat across from his brother. "You're nervous about this, aren't you?"  
"No, nothing to be nervous about. I mean all I have to do is tell the truth, right?" Edge stated picking up his mug.  
He took a sip of his cocoa while Red nodded his head. "But you'll be facing him, and Blue again."  
Edge stared at his cocoa, thoughts of Stretch and what he and Blue did had done two weeks ago drifted back. He was thankful Red had gotten there before the soul bond was complete. However the damage and trauma had already been done.  
Suddenly he felt Red's hand over his.” Sweetheart?” 

" It’s when I see that smile and that song playing in my head, that ugly smile just reminds me of what happened." Edge replied. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. The dream had surprised even the great and terrible Edge though. He HATED it when he had this dream with hooked on a feeling playing in the background, every time he thought it was over, he would have a new one, again.  
Red gave Edge a worried look and pulled him into a tight hug which Edge began to shake. It was far from okay.  
"It’s okay." Red said in response to Edges statement and wants to kiss his forehead but doesn’t, “ I won’t let them hurt you ever again”  
" It’s okay I’ll be fine but could you stay with me? For tonight?" Edge said and finished his coco then goes to bed leading his brother by his hand as he laid back down and Red laid on top throwing a arm around Edges waist, even though his mind was now too busy to go back to sleep. However, Red apparently seemed to get the message and agreed to stay.  
"Alright." Red said hesitantly, then slowly pulled the covers up.  
"Night brother!" Edge said  
"Night." Red replied taking another deep breath then closing his eyes holding Edge close to him.  
They had a big day ahead of them. Red knew it wasn’t what his brother needed but they had to it.

\-----  
\----  
\---------

Stretch and Blue had been found in hiding in a tent in the middle of night. A call had been made by Red and a report was made. The two were taken in and were confronted with evidence left at the house where the victim had been. Even fingerprints had been found and some of Edges ripped clothing. Stretch was silent though the whole thing, “ I won’t answer anything without my lawyer” was the only thing Stretch said. The oldest, Blue broke down and said his baby brother wasn’t involved and Blue was the mastermind.  
The police did not buy it but it was a confession and was better then nothing. So a court date was set.  
Inside the courthouse, the skeleton brothers quickly found their seats. Stretch turned towards Edge and mouthed a quick, "I love you," to him. He turned his head away from the tall clearly insane skeleton. His lawyer had advise him to ignore the Underswap brothers in court. Blue was then brought in, he stared longingly at Edge but ignored Red’s sneer completely. "I'll get you both for this." Red sneered at the two brothers.  
Neither of the skeletons spoke during the trial, until finally it was Red's turn. The attorney turned towards him. "The Prosecution calls Sans skeleton a.k.a Red the skeleton to the stand."  
Red stood and made his way to the witness stand. He held his hand up and placed the other on the Bible. The bailiff stood before him, "Red, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
"I do." He said in a deep voice.  
"You may be seated."  
The Prosecuting attorney then began to question him. "Red , where were you on the night that Edge was kidnapped?"  
"I was at the Underswap park, goofing off until my brother came home." Red stated.  
"Tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened that evening." The attorney asked.  
"I was riding my skateboard, when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Next thing I know I found myself pinned to a tree. That’s when I realized someone was trying to KILL ME. Then I saw those two looking for me. My jacket was missing until I found it not to far away and I saw Blue and Stretch talking and clearly in a panic. I arrived home late to get Edge but the house was destroyed and Edge was gone”  
"What happened next?" Asked the attorney.  
"I – uh, found a trail of blood and it lead me to judgement hall where I found a broken window but no Edge" Red stated his eye socket twitching.  
"Five weeks, I search with out sleep." He looked down at his feet. "Finally I found him but I was too late."  
"Then what?" The attorney asked.  
"I ran towards my brother. He was broken and told me that he had been drugged, and he was so scared to be touch by me. We didn't learn about his soul until after a week when we reached the hospital." Red said.  
The attorney looked through his notes. "That's all. I would like to reserve the right to recall this witness."  
The judge looked at the Defense attorney and calls him.  
Mr. Griblly from Underfell stood and approached Red. At the mention of the name, Edges head snapped up. "No, it couldn't be." He searched his memory, trying to remember that name, many, many, years ago. He looked at Red, and his face fell. This was all the proof he needed. This monster was the same purple flame monster Red had faced years ago and the monster that had twisted everything he said and turned everything around. Griblly was a bar man and a lawer. Edge remembers him now. The flaming monster was the reason Red had almost been put in jail and almost turned his life into a living hell.  
"Mr. Red, where were you while your brother was raped?"  
"I was searching for him in Underswap" Red quietly replied.  
Edges breath quickened.  
“ Do you love your brother, Red?" The flaming monster asked. " you seem to have a bad temper” he noted, “ there has been mutilable witnesses who have witness you beat on Mr. Edge”  
"Of course I love Edge! Anyone who lived in Underfell knows it ant exactly all bunnies and sunshine buddy." Red nearly growls, “ it drive anyone crazy”  
"Mr.Red, are you saying that you love your brother, Edge, at all times?" Mr. Grillby asked.  
Red’s heart sank, he knew that Grillby was about to bring Stretch and Blue into the equation.  
"What about his relationship with the Underswap brothers?" The attorney asked, bringing whispers from the jury and the courtroom. The judge banged his gavel. "Order, I'll have order in the courtroom."  
"We were friends with the two when our worlds combined. Stretch would act weird around my brother but I thought he was just different and it was a nice AU." Red stated, “ I regret putting trust in them”  
"So, you didn't approve of Edges relationship with the two brothers." He smiled an evil smile. "You know what I think? I think that Edge was sleeping with the two brothers since the beginning and I think he felt that if he provided them with the soul bonding, he might get real love from a real family, isn't that correct?" Grillby asked.  
"That is a lie! it wasn't like that at all. I'm sure that Edge thought, I mean . . . he, that is, he . . ."  
Mr. Grillby turned to the courtroom, found Edge and smiled. "That's all, Mr.Red."


	11. Justice part 2 final chapter

"This court is in recess until 2:00." The judge announced and banged her gavel.  
Red quickly turned to Edge and their lawyer, " I need to get out of here. I need some goddamn air."  
The lawyer and Edge nodded. "Come on, brother." he put his hand on his older brother’s back and quickly led him towards the front steps of the courthouse.  
Red lights a cigarette much to Edge’s dismay. After his turn on the stand, the courtroom broke for an hour break. He sits on the front steps with their lawyer. The lawyer lights his own cigarette, while Edge sits next to Red with his skull in hands while the lawyer looks through his notes.  
The lawyer sighs and looks toward Red noticing his frown. “Chin up. We knew they would try something like that, and you’re not the one on trial. Edge becarful, they will be doing anything to break you”  
“ Blue is angling to keep Stretch out,” Muses Edge. “If we don’t prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that both are guilty, they walk free”  
“They can’t walk free. Not after all they did.” Red hissed putting out his cigarette.  
“He won’t, Red. Trust me.” The lawyer said  
If the court system fails, Red will make damn sure Stretch doesn’t get away with what he’s done. No matter the consequences.

After getting a testimony from Blue who ples guilty to everything including the stolen underwear found in his little brother’s room. Blue calms he put them there as a hiding spot and Stretch had no knowledge of it. Next came Stretch who smugly takes the stand.  
“Stretch Serif.” The prosecutor states,“The prosecution understands that the monster in question has the right to remain silent in the courtroom of his own trial. After a discussion with our psychiatrist, Edge has damage to his soul. Our psychiatrist noted that the improper handling of his soul left a lasting mark on it. His older brother has testified that while Edge had cracks before- the soul was not and never had been handled in such a way until now. Care to explain this Mr. Serif?” the lawyer asked turning to Stretch.  
The tall orange skeleton wore a lose tie and dress pants with sneakers, he gives a sad face with a charming smile and answers the question, “ just as my big bro said, I never would have guessed Blue my oldest brother would do such a thing….so sick” his words are like honey.  
Red looks at the jury and by the looks of it they were buying the whole thing. Eating it up, “ they can’t be buying into this bullshit?” he whispers to Edge, who shakes his head in disgust.  
The lawyer continued, “ what would say, your relationship was like with my client?”  
“ we dated for a while then after he lost his memory I was heartbroken about it sure but I wouldn’t go so far as trying to kill Red”  
“ then what were you doing in the park with your brother that afternoon?”  
Stretch gave another charming lazy smile, “ spending time with my big bro, is that a crime?”  
The lawyer, “ no but you said you dated my client, so you would do anything to get his attention?”  
Stretch glares at the lawyer not liking their tone, “ yeah, I love him, we are soul mates-“  
“ are you a jealous monster?”  
“ sometimes” Stretch stated blankly.  
“Would you go so far as try to kill Edges own brother out of a little jealously?”  
Stretch’s eye twitched at that but he kept a straight face, “ you got a lot of nerve to accuse me of something I didn’t do with no evidence”  
“then explain why we found your sexual magic on the stolen underwear”  
The room is dead silence as the color drains from his face, “ for calming you have love for someone, you got a sick way of showing it-“ the lawyer hisses though his teeth. Stretch quickly stood on his feet the charming act was cracking, “ you have no idea what my world looks like! I did what I had to do!!”  
Stretch began to laugh like crazy tears falling freely, “ Edge LOVES me and no one will have him not even that trash bag Red!!”  
The judge ordered Stretch to sit down while trying to calm the court from rising in an uproar. It was a confession if they ever heard one.  
After, Edge testifies, the judge found the two brothers guilty. Blue for helping in the kidnapping, lying under oath, raping without consent, and attempt at soul bonding with a unwilling monster. He would be in jail for 12 years. While Stretch on the other hand would get life though he tried pleading insane but was denied for the fact that Stretch was fully aware of his actions.

It's been a year now and Edge even now still has trouble trusting other monsters. Red does his best to comfort his brother and even confess his feelings for him. He was happy Edge felt the same way but it would take Edge a long time before he would move pass this and let Red touch him without cowering in fear.

Baby steps.  
Red was willing to wait this long, he can wait a little longer.


	12. Bad End: a deal with the devil part 1

Bad End: a deal to the devil part 1 

Stretch sighed as the other prisoners were allowed out of their cells, going to the room to talk with their family members or loved ones.

"Hey! Looks like you got a visitor,shit face!" Officer Undyne yelled.

A visitor?  
No one ever came to see him. Aside from Blue who was his only family which was only on Friday's but aside from that he didn't have anyone that would come see him. He shouldn't even be here anyway –If only he could convince his ex lover Edge other wise. he had just gotten caught. Edge's shitty brother and the lawyer had turned him in. Red had thrown him under the bus, even though Red should be the one behind bars rotting with no chance of bail.  
he had felt happy with Edge, and that had just made his heartbreak all the more painful because as much as he wanted to go back in time and KILL RED AND TAKE BACK WHAT WAS HIS.  
he knew but he couldn't.  
He would give anything to go back in time and stop Red. 

The tall skeleton looked up from his small box jail cell and into the eyes of the fish female officer with the name tag: undyne.  
Stretch stared, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right," he replied. "Who would ever want to come and see me?"

" don't get cocky" the guard replied, unlocking his cell. "I'm not sure of their name – the warden didn't say."

Stretch felt his heart leap into his throat as he got back off the bed. Could it be Edge? Wait, no....he hadn't seen Edge in almost 5 years. He shouldn't be excited about possibly seeing Edge. 

However, it was an excuse to get out of his cell, so Stretch followed the guard to the visitors room. Sadly, He was a what many nut doctors and crooked cops labeled as a violent criminal. Stretch never saw it that way, he was more of king of puns if anything.

Ether way, he had to do the glass on the telephone.

the lust that was pounding through his veins as he took each step toward the room, the guard keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Be good, shit head. Don't give me another reason to put you down," the guard said as she removed Stretch's anti magic cuffs, " the second you try something i'll make sure you never leave that cell. EVER."

"I can try" Stretch smirked while rubbing his sore wrist as they entered the meeting room. His eye sockets scanning for whoever it was that had come to visit him.Sadly his source of magic was cut off due to the anti monster magic in the room.

His heart sank into his stomach when his eyes found not Edge but the killer teen with bright red eyes staring at him but Chara looked older with more cracks and more insane. The guard 'helped' him over to the table, forcing him to sit down then standing behind him, "Ten minutes." The guard snapped. "Not one second more."  
Chara looked up and smiled very creepily across at Stretch, " well,well look what have we have here. A bone head"  
Stretch glared which makes Chara laughed, " relax, i just came here to drop off a late birthday gift for my favorite uncle"  
Stretch raised an eye at the teen studying the other, " it's nice to see you too, kid?'" Stretch says with false enthusiasm. He would play along for now to see where this would go and that's when he see's the small black box in the kid's lap. They slid the gift across the desk- only to be stopped by the officer looming over them. Undyne glared at the visitor and hissed, "NO.GIFTS"  
Chara raised an eye looking unamused, " it is merely a present" they smile innocently. Her eye twitch, " i don't give a shit-"  
Snap!  
Everything froze as Chara snapped their fingers. Undyne stood frozen with her mouth hung open, her face stuck in a anger expression. Stretch stared in shock with his mouth hung open while Chara lends back in their chair and lights a smoke, " jeez, i thought she would never shut up"  
Stretch just stared at the frozen Undyen and wave a hand infront of her, " is she-" he dared to asked, " dead? No, that be boring" Chara smirks then exhale a cloud of smoke, " think of it as her taking a really long nap but no time goes by"  
" so you can stop time? " chara shurgs taking another drag from their cigarette, " and mess with the future if i so do please, which is why I'm here "  
Stretch raises an eye socket, " and you wanna help me?" he scoffed since when were Chara and him friends. Chara pauses mid smoke then smirked but looks up at the ceiling, " heh, why? Lets just say there's a set of rules you don't fuck with when you play god"  
Stretch's gaze harden, " let me guess you got caught"  
" and the last horse crosses the finish line" Chara rolled their red weak eyes but continues on with their story, " and now i want revenge, but this cruse is killing me from the inside and out if you can't tell and I don't have a student to pass my powers on to"  
" and that's why you saught me out " Stretch asked pointing at himself.  
" you catch on real quick, this is why you're my favorite uncle" they smirked then coughs up blood while hissing in pain as the life sparked in and out of their eyes and double over, " shit! My power is getting weaker, to make a long story short i heard about your little universe and heard from the grape vine that you want to get out of here and take revenge on Underfell Sans"  
Stretch bumps a cigarette off Chara and realizes he can use magic to light the cigarette," interesting, it seems that your time powers can even break though the magic barrel "  
" but of course and it all can be yours, all you have to do is open the box"  
Stretch still looks unsure, " what's the catch?"  
Chara chuckles, " you know me well, fine, you also may change history but doing so may effect the future and you may end up as the same fate as me"  
despite the warnings in the back of his skull, he shook Chara's hand. They gave a big wide chester like grin, " pleased working with you, bone-head" Chara chuckled," just to be clear, this is a one time deal" Stretch says sternly taking the box into his hands while taking another drag off his cigarette. Chara chuckles putting out their finished cigarette, " don't try that wholesome bullshit with me Stretch" they stare him dead in the eye, " you're just as bad as the rest of us", then just like that Chara was gone in a cloud of red smoke and time resume as if nothing had taken place.


	13. Bad End: worried about the future part 2

Edge the Skeleton a.k.a Papyrus stumbles into his tiny dark home of 5 years now and heads to the shower to wash the night and smell of gun powder away and yet he can’t help but feel the weight of the red magic in his only eye-socket. The magic in his left never came back.   
Even now it still traumatized him.   
Stepping in the sting of the hot water is a welcoming feeling and slowly his body relaxes, his mind following suit.  
Seasons came and gone.  
Edge made by on extra money as a night guard while his brother/ lover working as a police officer.   
It's a shitty job but pays the bills. They are actually making enough now to live in their own home.  
All the monsters live on the surface with humans. 

It has been years since the last time he saw Stretch and Blue since the two were put behind bars and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s being watched.  
The sensation crawling between his shoulder blades prick at the side of his neck as that ugly grin on Stretch’s face haunted him. It burns. The peace is broken. he rubs it aggressively while looking around at the quiet street. The dark outline of the city engulfs him, lending some sense of privacy and yet the noises are still calling. The hands reach and constrict around his throat. His breath becomes thin, his eyesight wavering. Something is watching. 

Stepping in the sting of the hot water is a welcoming feeling and slowly his body relaxes, his mind following suit.

Climbing into his bed, he lays next to his kitten named doomfanger who laid sleeping soundly. He looked up at the clock. 5 am read the clock and he breaths heavy trying to push any negative thoughts and settles in for the night,’ fuck the past’ is his final thought while the passing riff-raff of cars and pedestrians lull his mind to a state of slumber. 

*Click-click*

Edges eye-sockets fly open with his blood and heart pumping full. He sits up straight finding his kitten no longer next to him but hissing and staring daggers at the door.

The sounds, they were gone but why was doomfanger acting so strange. Edge has been having episodes like this for a number years now. His ability to sleep soundly has been deteriorating at a rapid pace, impacting his day to day with increasing frequency. 

'No. No. It's just Red'

Grabbing at his comforter he takes a deep breaths as he feels the burning in his eye grow. 

*Click-click*

'It’s all in my fucking head. '

*click-click*

Could it be…him? No! It can’t be!  
Calm down, he was put away years ago.   
He can't hurt you now. 

He quickly sets up in bed and grabs his long silky robe then summons his red magic making a sharp bone.   
Edge stood shaking, either from anger or because he was scared, he knew something was about to go down and he might not make it. Edge quietly tip toes down the hallway looking for his cat while keeping hidden against the wall.

He looked around for a bit, his red eyes scanning every part of the house before. quietly walking further into the house and calling out doomfangers name gently. He hears no nothing in return.  
Edge enters the dark living room and says hidden in the shadows while looking for his small kitten.  
That's when he heard it, there was movement in the living room.  
Footsteps and they were coming towards him.  
They made the floors creek which sent shivers down his spin.  
' it's all in your head'   
Edge's mind keeps telling himself that.  
But deep down in the back of his skull, he knew the truth.  
But he wasn't gonna go down so easy. He heard the loud footsteps approaching and went still, holding his breath with his weapon close to his rib cage ready to attack if need be. 

The sound of footsteps slowly faded away and Edge guessed the interior had left the house, Edge steps into the living room, careful so that no sound was made then sighed and looked around, no sight of Red or Stretch, he honestly felt relieved but then shuddered when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck with a cold blade press against his collar bone.

Edge went straight to survival mode and began kicking his feet trying to free himself. His hands that were grabbing onto assailants hands trying to free himself from the weapon were also weakening. He knew that he had to keep trying to fight though, for Red, for his life. He couldn't let this unknown criminal win. He didn't want it to end in this monsters hands.  
the last thing Edge heard before he was knocked out from the monster casting some kind of spell, "Honey, I'm home." 

It seemed like hours when he finally awakes from his deep slumber.   
His first thought, is maybe it was all a dream and maybe he just needed some cuddles from Red-   
Edge's eye sockets snap open as he realizes he can not move his body, " hello, sleepily head" a smoothing voice whispers besides Edge.   
There was no mistaking it now. The voice belongs to the one and only, Stretch skeleton, " tsk, this isn't your home last time i check " Edge retorts eyes flaring at the other skeleton as he tried to move his body but to no avail, " give it 'time' my sweetheart" Stretch coos while running his cold skeleton hand down Edge's rib cage but then Stretch teleports on the coach in the dark living room, sitting lazy with his feet on the small table acting as if he lived there for years. Edge gave him a angry look as Stretch lights a cigrette, " what's with the sour look? You don't look happy to see me?" Stretch chuckled while he grabs a wapping paper ball shaped item that was laying on coach that Edge only just now notice," you hurt me and after I went to all the trouble and time to get you this gift" he drops said gift on the ground and using the tip of his foot, he rolls it toward Edge where it stops at his feet. He motioned him to open it, smiling devilishly as he did.

Edge as if forced against his own will picks up the wrapped gift at his feet and slowly un-wapped the red Christmas like paper, his eye sockets went wide when he saw it was Red's severed skull covered in blood.

"What the fuck is this!?" Edge exclaimed.

" do you like it?" Stretch asked breaking the silence.

Did he like it? What was he suppose to say except:" what the FUCK did you do?" Edge demands his voice mixed with terror and hated.  
Stretch merely laughs.


End file.
